


Silver and Bronze

by JohnOConnor



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Silver is kidnapped as she was planning to leave Gotham.





	Silver and Bronze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Batman and its related characters are owned and copywritten by DC Comics and Time-Warner. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1) Spoilers for Detective Comics #476 mainly. The majority of these events take place immediately following the Jokerfish story arc, specifically the "Sign Of The Joker" story.   
> 2) Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. R'as Al-Ghul was created by Denny O’Neil and Neal Adams. Talia, and Ubu were created by Denny O'Neil, Bob Brown and Dick Giordano. Silver St. Cloud was created by Steve Englehart and Walt Simonson.
> 
> Posted 16 May 2019 (originally posted 10/8/02)

1) Stolen Away

From Silver St. Cloud's diary:

'I can only vaguely remember that night years ago, that night my life was taken from me. Taken, twisted, and distorted into what I have now...'

* * * * * *

Silver St. Cloud ran into her apartment building and found an open elevator. She blindly stabbed the button for her floor, tears blurring her vision.

She was a fool. She had already left because she couldn't handle Bruce's secret. She should've kept going. But no, she had to have some kind of epiphany and return to Gotham City. What a mistake!

But then again, the person who picked her up outside of town, Rupert "Boss" Thorne, had become suddenly argumentative when a 4 AM radio report came on that mentioned the Batman. Throne threw her out, fortunately near a Ohio small airport. Finding someone working on a plane, she chartered a flight back to Gotham.

She took a cab into Gotham from the airport. Just as she was getting in, she heard a report on WGC Radio. The reporter was on site near the harbor as the Batman was fighting the Joker again.

Silver had the cab take her to the docks…

The final stroke - when lightning struck that suspended girder, causing the Joker to fall into the harbor - that was it. She walked up to the Caped Crusader and managed to tell him she knew his secret and that she loved him but she could not live this life. Never knowing if any given night was the last. Silver finally ran, asking him not to call her.

But part of her was hoping he’d follow.

Finally returning to her building, Silver was fortunate in encountering no one, she made it to her apartment and stumbled through the front rooms to her bedroom. As she entered, she stopped and stared at the rumpled bed. How many nights had Bruce spent here with her? How many times had he heard the siren call of the night but stayed with her?

She looked critically at herself in the mirror over her dresser. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her silvery hair was falling out of the stylish bun and strands were hanging wetly around her face. 

Second thoughts arose and Silver thought, she'd have to adjust the little makeup she wore, as well as her hair, before meeting Bruce... 

The rumble of thunder outside startled her out of her musings. The storm was building in intensity again.

No! She was not going to give in! She had to leave town. Metropolis, New York, maybe out west like Coast City or L.A. or Star City. Anywhere but Gotham. Hell, even that rats' warren, Bludhaven, down the coast, would be an improvement. As long as the Batman and his rogues' gallery were far away...

Digging out a suitcase, she began to grab clothes at random from her dresser, flinging them into the open bag. Filling one bag, she began to stuff another with blouses, slacks, and dresses. She hurried, ignoring the fact that she was not showing any care or concern for her own expensive clothing.

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the Wayne Foundation Tower visible across the Park from her rooms. She froze, staring at the afterimage of the tall building, thinking...

"Maybe, if I..." the silver-haired beauty muttered aloud. Shaking her head, she realized she was not going to go anywhere. She was going to stay in Gotham and learn to deal with Bruce and his consuming passion for justice and revenge. "I can't leave... But, I can't take this..."

Just as those words left her mouth, a tall, striking man stepped into the room. In a sharply accented voice, he said, "No, my dear, you can't leave. At least not yet. Not to all intents and purposes."

The man raised his hand, a gun gripped tightly in his fist, and pointed it at Silver. "It is a shame, my dear. But I need you to help me stymie the detective."

As she heard a slight noise, Silver felt a sharp pain in her neck. She reached up to touch a small, feathered dart stuck in her skin. The room started to fade as she heard the strange man say, "Take her to the boat, Ubu. Be gentle with her. Talia, please return the lady's garments to their proper..." 

The voice faded as blackness enveloped Silver St. Cloud...

* * * * * *

Pain...darkness...roaring silence...she was dead. But if she was dead, she couldn't feel pain, could she? 

Sitting up, her head throbbing with the effort, she realized she was in absolute darkness. There was no hint of light of any kind. All she could feel was the hard surface beneath her and the steady vibration, accompanied by a distant rhythmic pulse.

Where was she? Then the more frightening question: Who was she?

Panic ensued at the realization that she did not know who she was. Where she had come from? Why she was here, wherever here was? She began to hyperventilate and started to thrash around, learning her hands were bound across her stomach.

"Oh God! Help me! Please!!!" She was surprised to hear her own voice. It was ragged and harsh. Her mouth was like sandpaper, her tongue thick and dry. She was thirsty, desperately thirsty.

The strain and fear took it's toll and she succumbed to the welcoming oblivion once again.

* * * * * *

Coolness on her forehead. A cool, damp cloth. A gentle touch. 

Her mind filled with questions even before she was fully conscious. Where am I? Who am I? What's happened to me?

As she opened her eyes, she saw a bronze-skinned beauty, with exotic almond-shaped eyes, smile gently at her. Who was this? Why was she smiling and caressing her face with the damp rag? 

"Where... Who am I?" she whispered, her throat dryer than when she had first awakened. 

Even as the shock of her voice echoed in the small room, she remembered. Silver. Silver St. Cloud. She was Silver St. Cloud, and she had been...

"Kidnapped! I've been kidnapped!" Silver tried to yell as she moved to sit up. The lovely bronze girl gently pushed her back onto the soft mattress.

"No, please rest. You need more time. Some traces of the toxins from the dart are still in your system," the girl said in a lilting voice. There was an accent but from where? It sounded British but with a trace of...what?

Silver's head was throbbing. She couldn't believe it! She was a prisoner. And no one knew.

"You are aboard my father's yacht, en route to North Africa. You are a guest of R'as Al-Ghul. I am Talia. Please try to relax. You may even find your stay pleasurable," the exotic-looking woman said.

"R'as...? I have heard of him but...I don't remember... Everything is so mixed up. I..."

"Ssh. Just relax. Let me get you some refreshment. I'm sure you are hungry. And I know you must be thirsty."

"Yes, please. Some water, my throat..."

Talia nodded and rose, crossing the room and bringing a silver goblet. Holding it to Silver's lips, she said, "Sip it slowly. Not too much... That's enough for now. Let this settle in your body."

Her voice firmer and clearer, Silver said, "Thank you. Why am I here? What are you going to do with me?"

"I cannot speak for my father. When you are recovered, he will speak with you. But, as long as I am here, you will be safe. Please believe me," Talia said. And something in her dark brown eyes compelled Silver's trust. 

"Would you like to bathe?" Talia clapped her hands and two young women scurried in. "Draw a bath. Make sure the water is soothingly warm. Thank you."

The girls, one with raven-dark hair and the other with light reddish hair, bowed as one at the polite dismissal and began to leave the chamber. "Wait! Add the special bath salts too, if you please." 

There was no mistaking the tone. Even couched as a request, Silver knew this woman was a commanding presence.

Silver shuddered as the reality of her situation became more and more clear. She was a prisoner on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic heading towards Africa. And no one knew where she was. She could very well die out here and no one would ever know.

Suddenly, like a light coming on in a dark room, Silver realized her fate was in her hands. She remembered some martial arts courses she'd taken in college and used some of the mental training to calm her fears. She would do what was necessary to survive and eventually gain her freedom.

But if death were to claim her, she determined to face it on her terms.

A calmness like she hadn't felt in far too long washed over her. Silver knew she could, and would, deal with anything that threatened her. One way or another.

When the time was right...

"Come." Talia gently took Silver's hand and helped her off the bed, her legs shaky at first. 

Leading her across the room in the direction the handmaidens went, Talia said, "My father would like to see you when you are ready. But that can wait until you have had a chance to refresh yourself. I have always found a warm bath to do wonders..."

"Th-thank you?" Silver whispered hoarsely. A bath would be nice.

Talia smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Believe me, it is my pleasure." Cupping the American's chin lightly, Talia said, "I can well understand my beloved's interest in you. It is a shame that it will lead to nothing."

The beautiful handmaidens, now nude, came up and began to remove Silver's clothes. She lifted her hands and started to protest. Talia saw this and said, "Please, allow them to assist you. After all, you can't easily relax in a bath in your clothing."

Acquiescing, Silver stood with her eyes closed as her grey t-shirt was pulled over her head by the taller of the two girls. The other knelt and pulled down the brown slacks she had been wearing for... How long?

"How long?" she asked.

"We left Gotham Harbor early yesterday," Talia responded. She sat in a chair near the large, sunken tub. "It is early afternoon. You've slept for over forty hours."

"Drugged?" Her eyes followed small, delicate hands as her bra was gently removed. 

Shaking her head, Talia said, "No. Not entirely. You were merely anesthetized. You must have simply been exhausted. The two combined to leave you unconscious until a short time ago."

Silver felt her panties slide down her bare legs. The girls then took her hands and led her into the warm water. Silver sat, closing her eyes as the water rose up to her round, firm breasts. It tingled pleasantly and she found herself relaxing, unwillingly.

The handmaidens each began to sponge Silver's body. Their touch was soft, more of a caress. Silver gasped as she felt a hand press a sponge against her submerged sex. The sponge began to gently move up and down. Silver sat there, her eyes squeezed shut.

While she had never had sex with a woman before, she felt so overwhelmed that she didn't feel it worth fighting. And the hands felt so damned good! 

"Lyssa is quite adept at washing a body, isn't she?" Talia breathed into Silver's ear. "But I should also give praise to Erin." 

At those words, another sponge brushed Silver's nipples. They immediately hardened, pointing out proudly. "I see my ladies can have the same effect on you as they do on me," Talia said as she stood from the tub's side. "I shall leave you. My father awaits me."

As her grey eyes followed the dusky woman from the room, she was dimly aware that the hands caressing her no longer held sponges or clothes. Silver sucked in a surprised breath as the raven-haired woman slipped a finger inside of her. Her breathing became even more ragged as the auburn-haired girl's mouth closed over her breast and began to suck.

A shudder ran through the silver-haired woman. She was becoming incredibly aroused by what the two women in the water were doing to her. They were creating feelings and needs in her that she would not have believed possible only a few short minutes ago. Soon, she felt herself on the verge of sexual release.

Silver silently thrashed in the warm, tingly bathwater while a quiet orgasm coursed through her. As the ripples of pleasure died down, Silver moaned out a held breath as the women stopped their ministrations. They then proceeded to wash the silver-haired beauty. Erin loosened her hair and began to wash the long locks, massaging her scalp. Lyssa took care of the rest.

Shortly, the red head, Erin, led Silver out of the tub and towards the other woman who held a large towel out for her. The handmaidens gently rubbed the woman's body as they dried them off. They then applied scented oils to Silver before helping her to dress in silken garments similar to those her captor wore. All the while, the handmaidens remained nude.

Silently indicating the door towards the room she awoke in, the girls then turned and left. Silver walked out of the bathing room. Talia was sitting on the large bed, her feet tucked under her.

"Ah, you look much more relaxed. My garments fit quite well also." She stood and walked towards Silver, reaching out and combing the wet, silvery locks back over her ear. "You must feel much better too. I know I always do after their ministrations."

Blushing at the realization that Talia knew exactly what had happened, Silver could only nod. Then, in a small voice, she asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing. You have my word. Father is not the monster the media portrays. He has his...agenda, if you will. But it is all for the betterment of our world. You have the misfortune of being a lever against his greatest foe. And my love."

"You mean... You mean the Batman."

"Yes," Talia nodded, her dark, brown hair shimmering in the light. Then she looked directly into Silver's eyes. 

"We may be rivals for his heart but I hold no animosity towards you," she reassured her 'guest'. "After all, who could not help but be attracted to him? He is the epitome of the human male. Much more than an alien being or a ring-wielding glory-hound."

"Yes," Silver agreed. Her fear had almost disappeared but her anxiety remained. Who knew where she was? Could Bruce even find her?

"Come, my father wishes to speak with you," Talia said, taking Silver's hand.

Shortly they were in the main salon of the over-sized yacht. R'as Al-Ghul sat in a large chair at the far end. There were various underlings scurrying in and out of the room from side exits. And a virtual mountain of a man stood slightly behind R'as, massive arms crossed over a heavily muscled chest.

It's like an emperor's throne room, Silver thought to herself. Steeling herself, she released Talia's hand and marched purposely across the room.

"Ah, Ms. St Cloud. I am honored at your presence on my little craft," R'as Al-Ghul said simply in his accented English.

"Why have you kidnapped me? Ransom? I'll pay you ransom." Silver realized she was getting angry and clamped down on the emotion. Losing control would accomplish nothing. Control and use the anger.

"I may not be Wayne or Luthor or even Rockefeller-rich but my family has been quite..."

Al-Ghul interrupted her with a wave of his hand as he chuckled, "No, no, no, Ms. St. Cloud. I have no need for such...penny-ante games as kidnapping for ransom. My wealth is on the level of the Rothschilds or Buffett.

“Look around. While I quip and call this a small craft, it is one of the most expensive private vessels afloat. Far too expensive to be financed by anything so dangerous or dangerously unprofitable as kidnapping. No, I need you for leverage, as my daughter mentioned to you."

He knew what they talked about? Of course, the room was bugged. Then... That means he knows what happened in the bath...

As if he read her mind, Al-Ghul said, "I keep track of what goes on aboard my ship. But do not worry. I do value privacy as well. Anything that happens on board stays here, unless it is perilous to myself, my darling Talia, my operations, or my people.

"Now then, as to your usefulness... The detective has been a thorn in my side for too long. I had hoped his love for my beautiful daughter would bring him to my side. Later, I tried other methods to keep him at bay. All proved fruitless in the end."

"So, what? Am I a human shield then?"

"No, but I believe the simple knowledge of your position will help deter the detective from interfering in my plans to save this planet."

Silver suddenly realized that, at some unknown point earlier, she had come to realize that Talia, her father, and who knew who else, were aware that Bruce was the Batman. She smiled to herself, they had no idea of how committed Bruce was. Or how resourceful. Once Al-Ghul made it known he was holding her, Bruce would find her and save her.

"If you think that the detective will be able to save you, I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken. You will not be held in any of my more established locations. Quite the contrary. But the Batman will not know that, nor will he trust that I mean you no harm." Al-Ghul smirked, "He will believe that you are in dreadful danger of losing your life if he interferes with my plans again. He or any of his 'friends' in the Justice League, the Justice Society, the Titans or any other ridiculous collection of metahumans.

"And now, if you'll excuse me. I've kept my nervous aides waiting. I sometimes think they truly are afraid of me and would fall dead if I said so much as 'boo.' Good day, Ms. St. Cloud."

"I'm not finished here..."

Talia gently grasped Silver's shoulder, "Yes, you are. For now. Please come. We can dine together. Maybe..."

Leaving the thought unvoiced, Talia trailed her fingertips down the center of Silver's back lightly as they exited the salon.

Silver refused to show it but the feel of Talia's hand was extremely pleasant.

* * * * * *

The meal was elegant and delicious. Most of the foods she had tasted before on trips to the Mediterranean. There were Greek, Lebanese, and Egyptian foods, such a wide variety that she could only taste small portions if she wanted to enjoy it all.

"You seem to like our cuisine," Talia said.

"Mmm...yes, very much. I have enjoyed practically all of these foods before. But, I think I overdid it."

"It has been some time since you last ate. Nearly two full days."

"Yes," Silver sighed. She had last eaten several hours before her return to Gotham. That was over two days ago now. No wonder she had been famished.

"Perhaps a stroll around the deck? A bit of exercise?" Talia suggested.

"Aren't you afraid I'll jump overboard?"

"You are not the suicidal type. We are days away from the nearest land and far from the standard commercial shipping lanes in this part of the Atlantic. Come," Talia rose and held out her hand.

As they came out on deck near the bow, Silver saw it was already dark. The air was warm and smelled of salt. She saw the glow on the horizon ahead of the ship that would soon be the rising moon.

She and Talia walked slowly in silence. Silver had nothing to say and Talia seemed to instinctively understand that. As they stood at the bow, Silver pointed out to the port side.

"What's that?"

Following Silver's extended finger, Talia saw some flashes across the waves near the horizon. "I do not know. Excuse me."

Stepping to a communicator mounted in the bulkhead, Talia called up to the radar room behind the bridge. Soon, alarms were sounding all over the ship as seamen raced to the portside decks, all armed with automatic weapons.

"Come, we will be safer below," Talia said, taking Silver's elbow and directing her to a nearby hatch.

"Safe? From what? Why are all the men armed?" Silver asked, eyeing the people running onto the decks with M-16s, AK-47s, Uzis, and even some smaller machine pistols.

"Enemies of my father," Talia said simply.

Once back in her large quarters, Talia picked up a phone and asked for status. As the dusky beauty spoke, Silver heard the distant, somewhat muffled sounds of gunfire with an occasional explosion. The latter she could feel in the vibrations of the deck plates beneath the sumptuous carpeting.

"It is Kobra," Talia said as she placed to phone back in it's cradle. "They are a fanatical criminal cult and one of the more dangerous of my father's enemies."

"So, are we safe?"

"Yes. It seems to be a small, badly-planned raid. Retaliation for the destruction of one of Kobra's drug-running cells in the Far East. My father cannot abide narcotics. As you can hear, the danger is nearly past."

Silver did notice that the sounds of combat had tapered off. In moments, it was silent.

The phone rang. A shrill double-ring that sounded like most British phones. Talia picked it up, "Yes? Very well. We'll be there in a moment."

After again hanging up the phone, Talia turned to Silver, "We are to see my father again."

Back on the throne room (Silver could not think of it as anything else), they stood before R'as Al-Ghul. Talia looked at him directly, one of the few in the room that dared. "What may we do for you, Father?"

Silver didn't like the way that had been phrased and felt a shiver of dread, half-formed images coming to mind.

"The raid by Kobra's minions was a total failure. Of course." R'as allowed a small smile to play across his young/ancient features, a smile meant only for his darling Talia.

"However, should they decide to strike again, the force will undoubtedly be considerably larger. While the ship and crew will be safe enough, I would prefer not to have to worry about my daughter. Or my guest." Ra's added the last almost as if it were an afterthought.

"Father?"

"You will take Ms. St Cloud and go to one of our lesser used safe houses. Keep her with you at all times and await word from me."

Talia nodded in understanding then asked, "Which one shall we use?"

"I care not. Keep the radio set for our general broadcast and then contact us once you get our signal. You know which one I mean?" Ra's asked.

"Of course, Father. Shall I take the hydrofoil?"

"No, use the jet copter. It is faster and has far greater range. I have scouts dispatched around us and there is nothing in range to disturb your flight."

"Very well Father. I hate to leave you."

"And I hate to have you leave my side, my daughter. But your safety is paramount. As is our guest's. Please accede to my wishes."

"Good-bye, Father. I will see you soon."

"Farewell, Talia."

* * * * * *

Talia led Silver to a small jet copter on a hidden hangar deck, completely enclosed near the stern of the ship. As they settled into the small aircraft, Talia ran through a quick checklist. As she completed it, she barked a string of what sounded like Arabic into the throat mike. The roof of the deck retracted as did the aft wall.

Once they were airborne, Silver looked at the ship, realizing it's scale for the first time. Yacht was almost laughable. R'as Al-Ghul's ship could give any of the Love Boat cruisers a run for their money. However, she doubted she'd see signs of battle damage on a Princess Cruise ship.

"We shall make for the Azores and refuel. You will remain in the ship when we land. I do not wish to restrain you but I will if necessary," Talia said.

"No, that won't be necessary," Silver said. She wasn't about to try and escape on a small island. Once they reached the European mainland or the African coast, she would get away. If she couldn't, well, Talia would still learn she was no pushover.

Several hours later, as dawn lightened the sky to the east, they landed briefly at a small airport on the island of Faial. At least that was the name Talia gave the island. As far as Silver knew, they could be on any rock in the Atlantic and she'd have no idea where they were. 

In the light dawn haze, she was able to make out the center of the island as it rose to a tapered cone. Possibly an ancient volcano, she thought. 

Soon, they were again airborne. Talia continued east towards Europe and, Silver hoped, her freedom.

Again, the flight passed in relative quiet. Silver had little to say, she was considering her options. She had no money, her passport was still in her Gotham apartment, any ID was still either there or in Talia's stateroom on Al-Ghul's ship. She did speak French and Italian with a smattering of Spanish. As long as they landed in one of the Romance language countries around the northern Med, she'd eventually be able to get in touch with an American consulate.

Talia, seemingly unaware of her passenger's thoughts, was silent for a different reason. She was simply enjoying herself. She loved to fly but she seldom got the chance to pilot any craft herself. Her father deemed that beneath someone of their stature. 

But, for her to be flying, the situation had to be dire by her father's estimation. What was happening back on the yacht?

Talia’s thoughts roamed freely, as did those of her 'guest'. But, while she didn't know the content of Silver's thoughts, she knew the woman was working on a plan to regain her freedom. Talia sympathized but her loyalty was to her father. No matter that this lovely woman should be free, Talia would never consider letting her go unless her father had no further use for the socialite.

As the miles passed, they crossed from the water to the land. Talia knew they were over Portugal and, later, Spain relating this information to her 'guest' when Silver asked. 

Soon, on the far horizon, sunlight glinted off water. They had almost completely passed over the Iberian Peninsula. Though not needing gas, Talia landed at a small airfield to fill her tanks before they resumed their flight.

This time, Talia remained in the helicopter, relaying instructions to the one-man ground crew via radio. She was not about to give her passenger the chance to get away, not on the continent.

As the copter lifted in a cloud of light brown dust, Silver finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"To an island of my father's. We should be there shortly. By midday, I believe."

Although she didn't show it, Silver's heart dropped. An island! And apparently privately owned. She would be trapped! Unless there was a boat...

"I know you had hoped to get away but that cannot be allowed. I do hope you come to see yourself as our…as my guest. Your every need will be met," Talia said.

"Every need?" Silver said sardonically.

"Within reason," Talia replied with a smile.

* * * * * *

As promised, Talia landed on a small island shortly before midday. The deep blue water reflecting the sun's rays brightly and the warm breeze combined to invite visitors to enjoy the island and it's climate.

Silver was not so easily persuaded. She was a prisoner, regardless of how lovely the prison was. She was reminded of the old British TV series with Patrick McGoohan she had watched on A&E. 

At least they didn't give me a number, she thought.

Talia led her to a large house on a hillside overlooking a cove with a white sand beach. "You may swim there whenever you wish. The water is warm and quite clear. No one will disturb you."

"Aren't you afraid I'll try to swim away?" Silver asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, we are far too distant from any other landform for you to accomplish such a feat. On the far side of the island, a mile or so away, as Americans still measure distance, is an ancient Roman ruin. Father believes it to be a temple. There is not much there but some broken columns and cracked flooring. If such things interest you, please explore it if you wish. The rest of the island is wild. Come, we will have something light for our meal then I will show you to your rooms."

Silver followed Talia. She was surprised to find she could still detect the girl's perfume after all the time they'd been in the air. Or perhaps it was the girl herself?

* * * * * *

2) Captivity

From Silver St. Cloud's diary:

'I am basically marooned here on a small island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. The closest land is dozens of miles away. Too far to swim, unless I was Aquaman. There are no boats of significance here either. If only I knew how to fly the helicopter...

'Talia has tried to be a hostess, not a warden. But I am still her captive. That cannot be forgotten. I will not give into that kidnap victim mentality where the victim becomes friends with the kidnappers - I believe it's called the Stockholm Syndrome. I am not Patty Hearst - I'm much stronger than that.'

* * * * * *

The days and weeks passed. Silver had combed every inch of the island from the beach below the villa to the old ruins. There was nothing there to help her. Even the small jetty she had discovered on the north shore was crumbling and probably hadn't seen use for decades.

The villa was large and roomy. Silver found she could avoid even seeing Talia for hours at a time. There was an extensive library, mainly classics and various texts but there was a small section of relatively contemporary fiction as well. There was also a good stereo system and a large selection of multiple genres of music, especially American jazz and Bach.

She and Talia were the only people on the island with the exception of the old caretaker and his wife who also acted as their cook. The old couple was rarely seen by the young women.

Some old date groves had grown wildly across the crest of the island, in areas the other small trees hadn't claimed. The dates themselves were delicious. Silver often plucked a few during her explorations.

The nights were lovely. The air was warm and flowed through the windows into her room, caressing her skin. She took to sleeping in the nude, as she occasionally had done in Gotham at the height of the summer. Her clothes were loose, airy garments that were easily removed if she decided to swim, which she found herself doing more and more in the blue, clear water.

The waters were also warm and gentle. And since she and Talia were practically alone on the island (she often forgot the old caretaker and his wife were even there), she never worried about skinny-dipping.

One morning, nearly two months after their arrival, Silver went down to the cove to lay on the beach and take a dip in the water. She brought a book from the library but doubted she'd get much reading done.

As she neared the water, she heard a splash. Coming around a small rocky outcrop, she saw Talia swimming. Silver froze, entranced by the beautiful scene before her. 

Talia swam with all the grace she exhibited on land. She barely created any turbulence in the water. Walking out of the water, she stood for a moment on the small beach, the water dripping off her shapely, naked form. Then she sprinted to the right and a small shelf of rock. From there, she executed a near-perfect dive into the clear, blue water.

Silver stepped back into the shadows of the foliage. She didn't want to be seen for some reason. But she also had an unusual desire to see more of Talia. She was rewarded when the bronze-skinned woman stepped out of the water again. 

Talia was nearly perfect from her beautiful face down to her almost ideal breasts, her thin waist, and long, slender legs. Her brown areola stood out prominently on her naturally tanned skin. And she was shaven. Silver had never seen another woman who was completely bare down there.

Running her hands down, Talia brushed water off her high, round breasts and then down her flat stomach. As Silver stared in wonder, one hand slipped between the other woman's long legs and began to move slowly back and forth.

Silver was astounded! This woman was masturbating right in front of her! She was torn between twin desires to stay or to go. A somewhat quieter urge told her to join Talia on the beach but she ignored that. 

As Talia stroked herself, Silver stood transfixed, her hand slipping between her legs and squeezing herself through the silky material. She shuddered as Talia threw her head back, took a deep breath and moaned softly before falling to her knees on the sand.

Silver withdrew, her body on fire, as Talia lay on the white sand and closed her eyes. 

Silver ran up the path back to the villa. She dashed into her room and closed the door. As soon as the door slammed behind her, she suddenly wondered why she acted as if she'd done something wrong. It wasn't like she was peeking through drapes into someone's bedroom, Talia was out in the open doing...

Suddenly feeling flushed, Silver fell onto her bed. Curling into a near-fetal position, she squeezed her arms between her legs and fell asleep.

Her dreams were full of beautiful women, some clothed and some nude. She knew they were all stunning but could only make out the faces of three: Erin, Lyssa, and, of course, Talia. All were smiling at her, holding out a hand in welcome. The other hand was between the legs of the girl standing alongside, as they massaged and probed each other's sex.

Talia's open hand slipped between her legs as Silver realized she was nude as well. Long fingers slipped inside of her as Erin's - or was it Lyssa's? - hand caressed her breast.

Silver came hard from the inquisitive hands. The climax was enough to bring her to consciousness. And to the realization that the hand between her legs was her own and her other hand had been caressing her full breast.

She fell back. She had a wet dream about women! But she admitted to herself that she had been turned on by Talia on the beach. And the last orgasm she'd had was given to her those many weeks ago by the other two girls that appeared in her dream.

Still excited, Silver began to manipulate her sex again. This time she tried to focus on Bruce or one of her other previous lovers. Every time she let her concentration slip, she saw Talia. Finally, Silver gave in and allowed herself to picture Talia as she had appeared on the beach.

This climax was more intense than any self-induced orgasm she'd had in quite some time.

Silver drifted off to sleep, her hand still between her legs.

* * * * * *

3) The Stockholm Seduction

From Silver St. Cloud's diary:

'I have not been able to get the image of Talia out of my mind. She was so beautiful standing there on the shore, her body gleaming in the sun, her long, dark hair hanging straight. Her skin looked so soft.

'When I try to think of men, all I can see is Talia. Either alone or with her two handmaidens from the yacht. 

'What is wrong with me?'

* * * * * *

That evening, at dinner, Silver found herself looking at her captor often. However, she quickly averted her eyes whenever Talia looked back at her.

"Is something troubling you, my dear?" Talia asked as they were finishing.

"No. Nothing." Silver's answer was short and to the point. She wasn't about to admit, to anyone, that she had gotten herself off thinking of the woman she was dining with.

 

Talia rose and walked behind Silver's chair. She gently placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, saying, "I think you're not being completely honest with me. I think there is something bothering you. And I think I know what it is."

Silver felt warm breath on her shoulder. "You are aroused and embarrassed simultaneously. Am I right?"

The last was a breathy whisper that stirred the silver tresses over her ear.

Standing abruptly, Silver strode to the large French windows, staring out into the night. "No. I'm not...that way."

"What way?" Talia asked in her soft accent.

"You know...with girls..."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No."

"Then how can you be certain?"

"I just am!"

"Perhaps I can help convince you otherwise," Talia whispered, her hands settling softly on Silver's hips. Silver froze. God help her, the other woman - her captor! - was getting to her, arousing her.

With one hand, Talia combed Silver's hair away from the side of her face. Then, she gently placed a chaste kiss on the woman's cheek. 

Silver shivered, she couldn't help it. The soft feel of Talia's lips on her skin was so exciting.

Talia pressed her closed lips to the outside of Silver's ear. Slowly, she opened her mouth and allowed the tip of her tongue to trace the ear's edge.

Silver shivered again and, even worse to her, moaned quietly.

Talia heard the moan and felt the woman's shivers. She smiled but still slowly traced just the outer edge lightly with her tongue. There was plenty of time.

Her lips moved down and followed the contour of Silver's slender neck, sucking lightly at the skin over her carotid. She could feel the American's quickening pulse with her tongue.

Silver had her head back. While she had never considered a woman lover before her captivity, she realized that this girl, her captor, was stimulating her like no other person before had. And Talia hadn't even touched any of her more sensitive, private areas.

Talia's lips moved up and followed the line of Silver's jaw as her body slid sensuously around Silver. When Talia was facing the other woman, she looked deep into Silver's eyes.

Silver lost herself in Talia's cat-like eyes. The bronze beauty had the most exquisite eyes she had ever seen.

Talia smiled, her even white teeth gleaming. Gently cupping Silver's face, she brushed her lips against the other's. Then she pressed more firmly against Silver's lips.

Silver's lips parted in surprise and Talia slipped her tongue along the inner edges of her upper and lower lips. She felt the woman's lip quiver and open wider. Her tongue slowly slid in, darting and briefly, teasingly touching Silver's tongue, teeth, and lips.

Silver tried to parry with her tongue as she became more and more aroused but the supple intruder was almost phantom-like. She moaned her frustration and Talia relented, letting her tongue caress and fondle Silver's.

The softness, the warmth was a wonderful surprise to Silver. She was used to men and their often rough, quick kisses. This was exquisite; excitingly different. She ran her tongue along Talia's and into Talia's mouth, tasting the exotic woman.

Slowly, as the kiss deepened, Talia gently wound her arms around Silver, hugging her close. Silver's hands rested firmly on Talia's hips then slid up and held the exotic woman's shoulders.

Their clothed bodies melded together in flowing silks as they pressed together from their knees to their passion-locked mouths.

Talia pulled back, her breathing slightly ragged. A sure sign that her great control was slipping. "I want you," she whispered huskily. "I have since you were brought to Father's yacht."

"I....I've never..." 

"Ssh. I want to please you, to taste you, to revel in your body."

Talia closed the distance between them again in a searing kiss that brought a loud moan to Silver's throat and caused her toes to curl in her sandals.

Breaking the kiss, Talia took Silver's hand and led her to the master bedroom. Once inside, she pushed the door closed and again took Silver in her arms, capturing her mouth in another deeply passionate kiss.

Talia ran her fingers through Silver's pale hair, marveling at the soft texture. Everything about this woman was soft and beautiful.

Her hands traveled lower, slowly pulling Silver's top down off her shoulders to hang loosely at the woman's waist. 

Silver kept her lips sealed with Talia's as she let her arms hang at her sides to help Talia begin to disrobe her.

The American's head was swimming. Talia's kisses were sweet and hot. Her skin tingled wherever Talia touched her. It was the most erotic moment of her life. Any doubts she had about making love to another woman were forgotten in the heat of her arousal. She had to be with Talia!

Talia broke their kiss again and began to trail soft lips down to Silver's shoulders. Kissing across and then down the soft white skin, Talia found the taste of Silver's skin intoxicating.

"Oh Talia! God... I've...never..." The rest of Silver's words were lost when Talia cupped one of her breasts, kissing the hardened nipple before sucking it between her lips.

No words were possible for Silver once Talia's tongue began to explore the diamond-hard nub while her forefinger and thumb pinched the other nipple.

"Oooooo!" Silver moaned as Talia blew a stream of cool air on the wet nipple. 

"God! That's..." Again her words failed her when Talia began to suckle on the other breast.

Talia's hands slipped down the soft skin to push Silver's pants over her hips. They fell with her blouse to pool around her feet. Talia's hands cupped the marvelous roundness of Silver's butt while she continued to feast on the blonde's breasts.

Silver wrapped her hands around Talia's head, the dark silken hair caressing her skin. She pulled her lover more tightly to her as she struggled to remain on her feet.

Sensing Silver's near lack of strength, Talia picked the woman up in her arms. Carrying her like a groom traditionally carried his bride, Talia walked to the bed.

Silver was amazed at the hidden strength in Talia's slender form. It excited her tremendously and scared her just a little. She leaned up and kissed Talia before she was deposited on the large bed.

"Lay back. I want to worship your body, my love," Talia whispered. Silver happily did as her woman suggested.

Talia stood beside the bed, drinking in the sight of the nude woman before her. Silver's breasts were firm and stood proudly on her chest. Her slender waist led to slightly flaring hips. Below that was a small, neatly trimmed patch of silvery pubic hair. As Silver shifted one of her long, slender legs, Talia saw the glistening prize she wanted to taste.

Secretly, as a child, Talia had seen how the various women in her father's seraglio had entertained him. They often danced slowly for him as they removed their clothes before taking him to his chambers for sex.

When it came to that point, she always withdrew. She was more fascinated with the beautiful women than with most of the men in her father's entourage.

Once her father was bedded for the night, she would sneak over to the women's central room and observe them pleasuring themselves, both alone and in small groups of two or three. 

Those nights of hiding and spying were not to be wasted as she began one of the more sensuous dances for her new lover. 

Silver watched entranced as Talia danced before her. As various pieces of clothing fell away, Talia moved to shield her more private parts. Silver relished the teasing - she had never considered how sexy a woman's bare back could be. Nor the sight of a woman's ass still hidden by nearly transparent panties which soon joined the small pile on the floor.

Talia spun one last time to face Silver, one arm across her breasts and one hand covering her hairless mound. 

"Do you like what you see?" Silver nodded. "Or did you find it more arousing this afternoon by the water?"

Silver reddened and said, "I...didn't know you... You were so beautiful. You are so beautiful."

Talia smiled and tossed her long, dark hair back with a flick of her head. "Thank you. So are you. Now, I want to make love to you. Would you like that?"

"Oh God, please! I need you so... I've never felt this way about anyone before. You... Please, make love to me," Silver whispered.

In lieu of words, Talia lay next to Silver. She glanced at the mirror beyond the foot of the bed. They were a study in contrasts. Silver with her silvery hair and pale skin next to Talia with her dusky bronze skin and dark, nearly black hair. 

Starting with another deep, probing kiss, Talia began to work her way from Silver's mouth down to her goal. After kissing the hard nipples and then the quivering flesh of Silver's abdomen, Talia repositioned herself between the blonde's legs.

She began to kiss the insides of Silver's thighs, her tongue running from the backs of the woman's knees up to the very edge of her wet labia. Silver moaned and shifted in response, trying to bring her sex to Talia's mouth.

Talia finally relented, more for her own needs than Silver's, and kissed then licked the lust-swollen flesh beneath the small silver triangle of hair. Dipping her tongue into Silver, Talia relished the flavor of the American's honey. 

Waves of heated pleasure blazed through Silver, coming from her vagina, as Talia explored her. She physically quaked in rapture as Talia thrust her tongue deep into Silver.

With a scream, Silver exploded in her first orgasm of the night. Her juices flowed like water over Talia's lips and tongue. The dusky woman lapped them up like a kitten laps milk.

Without moving her face from between Silver's splayed legs, Talia continued to ravish the American. Before Silver was able to recover from her first climax, another thundered through her from Talia's talented mouth.

After her third climax, louder than the first two combined, Silver physically pushed her lover away from her dripping pussy.

Talia smiled, kissed the quivering lips quickly, smiling even more at the 'Hey!' Silver said in protest, then crawled up and kissed the flushed blonde.

Silver relished the taste of herself on Talia's tongue as she sucked the tender muscle into her mouth. She couldn't help but wonder what Talia would taste like.

Kissing Talia once more, she pushed the bronzed beauty onto her back then began to kiss the dusky skin at her throat. Planting kisses down the dark skin, Silver moved a little, bringing her mouth near the hard brown nipple on Talia's right breast.

Suckling, she swirled her tongue around the eraser-sized bud. Silver nipped lightly at it, tugging gently then moved to the other breast, sucking and biting.

She smiled when Talia began to moan and mutter in a foreign language. The words were unfamiliar but she was sure of the sentiment as she had felt the same way very recently at the mouth of the young woman beneath her.

Moving between Talia's long, bronzed legs, Silver began to kiss the smooth skin at the apex. She had expected to feel some stubble like a man who had shaved earlier in the day. Instead it was smooth as a baby's skin. Fascinated, Silver licked all over the rounded mound. She occasionally got a taste of Talia's essence and once, from the deep shiver Talia exhibited, she had touched some ultra-sensitive part of the woman's sex.

Wondering if she'd touched the woman's clitoris, Silver pulled the outer lips apart. She stared in wonder at the delicate folds, bedewed with Talia's sweet nectar. It was like a flower. One Silver had to taste.

With a lack of reluctance that she would've found surprising even a few hours before, Silver began to lick the droplets off the outer, then the inner lips. She loved the tightness of Talia's vaginal walls on her tongue. 

And, when Talia lifted her hips off the bed, Silver knew she'd found another sensitive point. 

Cupping the round asscheeks, Silver probed deeply into Talia, caressing the spot inside her lover.

Talia squealed and went rigid as her tangy honey coated Silver's tongue. 

Silver loved the tart taste and continued her oral explorations to get more of Talia. 

While she didn't bring Talia to three orgasms, Silver did manage to give her two convulsive climaxes before her tongue became tired from the unaccustomed exercise.

She crawled up alongside of Talia and kissed her deeply.

They lay there for quite some time, sharing deep, languid kisses. No words passed between them, there was no need. Just the closeness of two happy women satisfied by their discovery of the other.

* * * * * *

4) Silver's Fate

From Silver St. Cloud's diary:

'That night with Talia... I have never spent a night so full of sexual wonder. She is the best lover I've ever had. 

'I only hope I was as pleasing.'

* * * * * *

The new lovers spent most of their time together after that night. Silver no longer slept in another room, she happily shared Talia's bed.

Talia was just as happy and welcomed her new love. She had found the one person who could fill the void in her life that she had come to realize her beloved would never fill.

Soon after the beginning of their lives together, Talia and Silver were joined by their handmaidens, Lyssa and Erin. Silver soon came to appreciate their resourcefulness. And ingenuity.

And to her surprise, Silver found that sharing their bed with the handmaidens didn't lessen their growing feelings for each other, but actually strengthened them.

Finally, after several months with no word, Talia contacted her father.

"Father? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Talia. Kobra was more of a problem that I had first presumed. However, they have been defeated for now and I am ready for the next phase of my project," came the voice over the speaker.

Talia, with some dread, asked, "Will this involve Silver?" Seeing her father's confusion, she added, "The American girl?"

"Girl? Oh, the detective's lover. No, she is no longer a factor. He has moved on and so my plans have been adapted."

"What...what is to become of her?" Talia asked, hoping her father wouldn't hear the quiver in her voice.

"I care not. One of the Bangkok brothels or one of my sultans' harems. It matters not. I will send someone to..." R'as responded, almost as an afterthought.

"NO! I mean, that will not be necessary, Father. I can take care of Sil...Ms. St Cloud." Talia maintained a stoic calm, but inside she was quivering with fear over the possible fates that could be in store for her silver-haired lover.

"Very well, Daughter. She is in your hands. Do not trouble me about her again."

"Thank you, Father," Talia said before signing off. Then she sagged against the comm unit, relief washing over her.

* * * * * *

5) Back In Action

From Silver St. Cloud's diary:

'Talia is devoted to her father. But I think she's finally seeing how mad some of his plans are.

'At least I hope so. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

'I love her.'

* * * * * *

Talia's head lay on Silver's bare breast, Silver's hand stroking the long, shiny hair softly. A full moon shown through the closed window, it's light increased by the thick blanket of snow that covered the grounds outside. 

The higher peaks of the Alps stretched up into the dark sky above the chateau two different women shared.

"Do you realize we've been together for over three years, darling?" Silver asked.

"Yes, my Heart. I do. And it has been a wonderful three years," the exotic beauty replied, with a happy sigh.

"I've never been with anyone this long. Ever."

"Are you happy, my love?" Talia asked, her breath warm on the woman's skin.

"So happy. I could stay here with you forever," Silver replied.

Talia purred against Silver's nipple. Her hand skimmed down to the silver fur between the American's legs.

A quiet yelp of surprised pleasure echoed momentarily in the otherwise still room. As Talia penetrated the woman holding her, she said, "I received word from Father."

"Oh?" Silver hoped Talia didn't feel her rapid pulse or sense the dread Talia's words brought.

"Please, believe me. This is the last time. I...I no longer believe in my father's work as I once did. I...I think I can keep things from going too far. Please believe me. I love you," Talia said, gently stroking inside Silver.

"I love you too. Just come back to me."

"I will. But Father needs me. I fear he is taking on too much, going against the entire Justice... I should not say anymore."

"Will you see...him?"

"Undoubtedly."

There was a long moment of silence. In the far distance, the muted sound of a glacial fissure opening echoed among the surrounding mountains.

"Will you come...?"

Talia silenced her lover's words with a deep, loving kiss. "I'll always return to you, Beloved."

* * * * * *

6) Talia's Fate

From Silver St. Cloud's Diary:

'When she goes away for any length of time, I do start to worry. Lyssa and Erin take care of my needs and wants; they are very, very good at satisfying a woman. But that can only temporarily deflect my thoughts from Talia and where she might be, what danger she might be in.

'My Talia loves her father, despite his... his misguided plans for our world. And she has never hesitated to go to him. But this last time...

'My darling Talia has become so much the focus of my life. Before, I thought she was the cause of all my misery. She had twisted and corrupted my life, or so I thought.

'Now her life is twisted and warped. By one of her father's insane ploys to defeat the Justice League and take the planet. 

'Thanks to that, she is now scarred for the rest of her life.

'Oh my love, if I could only give you what you lost. Only take your pain to myself. Anything I have I would happily give to you.'

* * * * * *

Silver couldn't help but cry when Talia was returned to her. Her beautiful lover was covered with bruises, cuts, and various abrasions. 

But the worst brought a thrill of horror to the former socialite. Talia had nearly lost one of her long, lovely legs. She had been shot at close range, then escaped before taking the time to treat the injury. The injury had become badly infected. She was close to death.

Talia lay in a drugged sleep for some time after being brought home. Every night, Silver slept with her, holding the comatose body close.

"If I ever find the one who did this to you, I will kill him!" Silver said as she cradled her unconscious lover gently.

Talia did not respond. Not that night, nor for several more days. When she did, it was apparent she was not cognizant.

"Molly? Shall we go skiing tomorrow? Or just stay here and make love by the fire," Talia said, her words somewhat slurred.

Silver recognized the name of one of Talia's former lovers, a world-class skiing champion. Jealousy flared briefly in her heart as she recalled Talia telling her of a very brief, very memorable, very torrid affair with Molly Post several years before, while they tried to help Bruce stop R'as in these very same Alps. 

As much as Silver hated R'as Al-Ghul, apparently this Molly hated him even more for what he did to her fiancée. And Silver loathed the tyrannical criminal mastermind, as much as she loved his daughter. 

Later, in another fever-induced delirium, Talia called out a warning, "Beloved! Look out! Father! Don't let Ubu hurt him! Please!"

Was this a recent event? Or one of the many other times Talia came between her father and the Batman? And why didn't she feel the same level of jealousy when it came to Bruce?

Still later, "Thank you, Father, for not taking her from me. I love her. She is my life. My darling Silver..."

This last naturally brought tears to Silver's eyes. And joy to her heart.

When Talia started spending more time awake than asleep, Silver sat with her. The silver-haired woman was constantly at Talia's beck and call. She even took over the chores the handmaidens usually performed.

The most important was at night, when Talia would wake screaming from one of her many remembered nightmares. Then Silver would hold her cold, quaking body, cooing reassuring noises into the bronzed ear until Talia could once again sleep peacefully.

Finally, after a seeming eternity, Talia was able to accept the brace she needed to support her damaged limb. And she finally knew that Silver was always going to be there for her.

* * * * * *

From Silver St. Cloud's Diary:

'I now know she kept me alive and free. Yes, free. All things considered, I am as free here in our estate on the Cote d'Azur as I was in Gotham. Possibly even freer, as I no longer have the shadow of Bruce and his other life hanging over me.

'I believe I gave as much to Talia, maybe more. But when you're in love, none of that matters. I would give everything I have, everything I am, for her. 

'With Bruce, I don't know that it was love. Not like this. Ours was a bright flame quickly ignited and almost as quickly, the fire went out as I was forced to part from him. It just would've taken longer if I'd stayed in Gotham.

'As I helped keep my darling alive and sane through her recovery, we spent a lot of time in pain, hers physical and mine emotional with only our love for each other sustaining us. And, once she finally began to recover, so did I. 

'We have a long way to go but we'll do it together.

'I know some part of Talia still loves Bruce. Some part of me does as well.

'But does that matter? No, not anymore. She loves and needs me. And I love my Talia. I always will.'


End file.
